Romantic Friendship
by zutara4eva21
Summary: He says he works solo when he pulls a theft, but for someone who is claiming that he seems to be trying to seek attention from a certain teen titan.


"Thief!" yelled an overweight security guard who held a half peeled orange in one hand and a blinding flash light in the other. My eyes squinted in an attempt to see better, but the light was hitting me directly in the eyes. _'Damn security'_ I thought as I leap up towards a metal beam to get away from him. It sort of worked. I got away from the guy, but not the bright light of his flash light. "Stop!" he yells up to me.

I watch him drop his orange and reach to the side of his belt. Instead of waiting to see what he was getting I chose the time to get away. It wasn't like he was able to stop me. I hear his faint shouting as I jump through the X-shaped hole in the ceiling. I got what I wanted, no point in sticking around.

On the roof of the bank it was quiet with the exception of the wind blowing. My suit prevents the cold air from affecting me even when the fabric looks thin. I didn't leave right away. Instead I stood still watching the lights of the city.

My ears pick up the sound of police sirens nearing the bank. _'Security man invited friends'_ it was a nice attempt, but a worthless one. I choose to leave before things became ugly, but right before I could teleport my hand is hit with a birdarang.

"Don't move" he speaks with a hard tone as he appears in front of me. I look at his right hand that is holding another birdarang.

"I was wondering when you would show up" the rest of his team are beside him within seconds, all ready for when I choose to make my move. A small chuckle escapes me but I don't let it last. I study each member to see what I am up against even if this wasn't my first time fighting them.

The green skinned one was in the form of a cheetah, fast on its feet that held sharp claws and teeth that he made sure to be showing, the cyborg had his right arm aiming right at me with a sonic cannon in place of his hand, the gloomy dark chick who wore her purple hood to hide her eyes was floating above the cheetah, but I didn't put it past myself that she wasn't prepared to fight, and last was the alien chick who was also hovering with her starbolts at the ready.

Without me giving any warning I threw the first move by pointing both my palms at the team to release multiple adhesive restraints and a constrictive restraints. With no surprise Robin leapt out of the way, but the green skinned cheetah got caught mid-leap in an adhesive restraint causing the force of impact to throw him back into the gloomy chick.

My constrictive restraint made contact with the cyborg's cannon; covering the opening. The other one hit the alien chick on the face. It stopped her from speaking, but not from shooting her starbolts my way. I'm glad I am acrobatic, because I had to avoid a few of her shot before I had the chance to take aim.

With another jump to avoid a hit I flip over to get the girl in my view and fire an electric X her way. With her speed coming towards me she wasn't able to avoid my attack. I couldn't enjoy my victory though since Robin was right there with his bo staff swinging at me.

"Can't a guy catch his breath?" I ask him sarcastically while dodging each swing. My left hand quickly grabs a few shuriken from my belt as I am jumping back from Robin. With one more jump back I take the distance I left between us as a chance to throw my attack. At least five shuriken where thrown his way, but he uses his staff to block each one.

"Why are you here?" he stands tall in my view with a displeased look on his face. I copy his stance, but I don't let my guard down.

"It's a bank so it should give my motive away" My eyes catch red and blue lights off the city buildings before noticing the others have gotten out of my attacks. "This seems familiar" I'm referring to the beginning, because I was once again faced with all of the titans. "I'm sorry to disappoint you kiddies, but I had my fun" before anything else happened I hit my power belt to teleport.

* * *

"He has gotten away!" I speak with surprise even though it wasn't my first time seeing him teleport. It happens so fast though that it always gets me.

"I know." Robin speaks with distaste. I look over to him to see he has put away his staff, but held a deep frown on his face. I couldn't hold back my disappointment either and mimic his frown. Robin looks up to me holding my stare. "Are you okay?" I give a slight nod.

"It was a low shock" I give him a reassuring smile, but truthfully I did have small pains running through my body. Nothing that could slow me down though.

"The damn guy jammed my cannon" I hear cyborg speak with annoyance as he stands beside me.

"At least you weren't stuck to Beast boy" Raven chimes in with her own annoyed tone.

"I told you I was sorry!" he stumbles over with an attempt to brush the last of the dust off him, causing him to bang into Raven. "Heh, sorry" his voice dies down with fear when he gets Raven's glare.

"Let's head back to the tower" Robin turns his back to everyone before anyone could say anything and takes off. We all follow. Me, Raven, and Beast boy, in the form of an eagle, flying. Robin and Cyborg driving their wheels.

As I am flying I keep my eyes open for the Red-X guy as I believe everyone else is doing too. I doubt he was far and for a brief second I thought I saw a blurred figure of him by the pizzeria. I knew I should have said something to the others, but I kept my mouth shut. I wasn't trying to protect the man, he was a criminal, but everyone needed to relax. Cyborg's sonic cannon was jammed, I was a little sore, and Robin was already worked up as it was. _'We'll probably run into him again soon, anyways'_ I think as I see the tower a few feet away.

* * *

My first attempt in writing a Teen Titans fanfiction.

I love red-x and when he said the only crime here was him and starfire haven't gone on a date I shirked like a little girl. My favorite part.

Let me know what you think of this!


End file.
